


weird you

by hyunins (cbaekmx)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, M/M, a clueless frustrated baby omg :(, capital letters? what are those, in the end theyre both shy n its rlly cute n precious, jeongin is a clueless baby, minho is an emotional father lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbaekmx/pseuds/hyunins
Summary: hyunjin makes jeongin feel weird.





	weird you

**Author's Note:**

> a fic that isn't unrequited... from me... in this economy? 
> 
> this prompt has just been sitting in my notes and then i listened to weird you by minseo and i was like hold on just a minute and so i wrote this uwu
> 
> as always i'm very insecure about my writing n i'm so incredibly not confident in anything but dialogue but i really challenged myself with this tiny fic so i hope u like it even just a tiny bit and if it was bad then hyunjin hacked my account

these days, jeongin had been finding himself looking at hyunjin and he didn't know why (or how, for that matter). at night when he's all washed up and tucked into bed thinking about his day, his mind would overflow with images of his older best friend. the older was never doing anything interesting, simply existing, which was the reason for jeongin's confusion. 

there was this one time that jeongin couldn't get out of his mind. all of the members had finished cleaning up after an extra tiring day in the practice room, most of them heading straight to bed after a quick bite to eat. jeongin felt as though he should have done the same since he was so exhausted, but for some unknown reason, he made his way over to the lounge room and laid himself down onto the floor, spreading his limbs out like a starfish.

hyunjin was sitting on the floor to the left of the younger boy, leaning against the couch with a book in his hands. jeongin had turned his head to look at the boy, trying to read the book title but giving up as his tired brain gave out.

"you're not going to bed yet?" hyunjin had mumbled, looking up from his book at the tired younger boy.

"no." jeongin simply replied. hyunjin nodded slightly and went back to reading. jeongin's eyes remained on his friends face, tracing all of the lines and curves, lingering shortly on his pouty, smooth lips. his heart had felt strange as he did so, causing an uncomfortable feeling to swirl in his tummy.

that feeling. that twisting, fluttery feeling was what has got jeongin wracking his brain for an explanation. no matter how hard he thought about it, all he could come up with was that it was just a coincidence. he must have eaten something weird that day and it just so happens that he was looking at the boy when his stomach decided to let him know. right? that was the reason, right? only it won't stop.

weeks had passed and jeongin was getting frustrated. why couldn't he just hang out with his hyung without feeling like this? maybe hyunjin was doing this on purpose? jeongin had begun to think that maybe it was just some stupid prank the boy was playing on him.

he was at dance practice, everyone had left except for hyunjin and chan, having mastered the choreography already. jeongin had been having trouble with a few moves and wanted to stay back for a while, hoping to get them down before he had to get ready for school in a few hours. the leader had stayed back, wanting to give the youngest boy guidance and to make sure he didn't overwork himself too much. 

hyunjin was working on his facial expressions in front of the mirror over to the left of the room, where jeongin's eyes kept unintentionally wandering to. he thought that maybe that was the reason he couldn't stay focused long enough to get his timing right.

after one too many mistakes, chan had declared that he was going to order a late night snack of chicken for the 3 of them, mumbling something about energy and attention spans as he made his way out of the room towards the entrance of the building to wait for their food.

"you distracted, innie?" hyunjin asked as he made his way over to where jeongin was sitting on the floor, back against the mirror. the older boy settled down next to him, arms wrapped around his legs as he rested his head against his knees, looking at jeongin. 

jeongin turned to look at the boy for a little while before blurting out "you make me feel weird." he watched as hyunjin let out a surprised laugh, making jeongin frown and pout slightly.

"what in the world do you mean?" hyunjin asked, still chuckling

"when i look at you i feel weird. my tummy feels weird and my chest feels weird and it's really annoying." the youngest boy hastily said, adding on a quiet "you're annoying, hyung." as he looked down to his hands in his lap.

the older boy was taken aback, trying to wrap his head around what jeongin had just told him. "first of all, that was really rude and you better take that back before my feelings get hurt," jeongin's hands stopped fiddling. "and second of all, what do you mean when you say 'weird'? is it a bad feeling?"

jeongin looked back up at him and shrugged. "i don't know, hyung. it's just weird." he let out a quiet sigh. "i can't stop looking at you and it's weird and i thought you must have been playing a prank on me but then i realised that it was impossible because how can you make my insides twist and turn without, i don't know, stabbing me?"

hyunjin stared as the boy stumbled over his words and flailed his hands in the air trying to get his point across and giggled. he reached over and grabbed a hold of jeongin's hands, setting them calmly back down in his lap. jeongin's heart felt as if it skipped a beat when his eyes trailed up from their hands to hyunjin's face. his older friend was smiling at him with what seemed like amusement in his eyes, which confused jeongin a little because this was anything but amusing, jeongin was having a crisis!

"this isn't funny, hyung. i'm sick and you're going to laugh at me like this?" jeongin's lips formed a pout as he talked, making his words sound extra sulky as he muttered his last words quietly. "who's the rude one now?"

"you're not sick, you have a crush on me, innie." hyunjin lifted his hand up from where it was previously resting on top of jeongin's to softly pinch at the pouting boy's cheek. "you feel weird 'cause you like me, dummy."

the tips of jeongin's ears turned bright red as hyunjin cooed, teasing him. how could that be what was going on? there was no way. him? how could he like _him_ of all people? his hyunjinnie hyung who is so suffocatingly clingy. his friend who always annoyed him and pinched his cheeks and called him cute. the one he couldn't keep his eyes from wandering to. jeongin groaned, the realisation finally catching up to him. yeah, he liked hyunjin.

just as jeongin was about to finally reply, chan returned with their food in hand, plopping down in front of them and immediately ripping into the bag.

"what're you two up to?" the oldest boy questioned after looking up and realising something was weird.

almost as if expecting the question, hyunjin quickly explained. "our innie can't focus on practice because i'm too handsome and cool for him to focus. isn't he cute?" 

chan raised his eyebrows towards jeongin who groaned, pushing hyunjin away from him. "shut up, hyung." hyunjin giggled again, reaching up to ruffle jeongin's hair causing said boy to roll his eyes like a moody teenager (which, well, he was), whine and brush his hand off. 

"can we just eat, please? i have school in a few hours and i really want to get this last move perfected." the two older boys chuckled, nodding as they dug right in, letting out a few groans of satisfaction.

it didn't take long for jeongin to perfect the choreography, hyunjin having left with a wave and a wink the moment they finished eating, telling jeongin they'll talk after school tomorrow. chan made him run through the entire song one last time before letting out a tired cheer, packing up their things and speeding home.

jeongin didn't sleep that night. by the time he was showered and in bed, he only had around two hours to wind down and sleep before he had to get up and start his day. two hours in which he could only think about all the times he caught himself staring at hyunjin, it all making sense now that he knows what his feelings are. he could finally give them a name: butterflies, happiness, love. _love?_ that word was intimidating to him in this context. that word was only for adults, right? he was still just a kid, just like everyone told him, so he thought he'd use the word 'like' instead. for now.

they were on their way to some music show, they never really paid attention as to which one until they got there. jeongin and hyunjin were sitting in the very back of the car, the three oldest members in the seats in front of them.

jeongin had his maths homework in his lap, trying to get some done anytime he could, hyunjin leaning over to help out whenever he got stuck on a question for a bit too long.

he had been a bit confused with one question for a few minutes, so he looked over to hyunjin who was already watching him with a smile. the older boy leaned over, read the question and explained it in an easy-to-understand fashion and watched as the younger boys face lit up, quickly writing down his answer. 

the youngest boy was about to start on the next question when he felt hyunjin's head softly leaning on his shoulder, resulting in his heart picking up speed. the older boy was positioned so that his forehead was resting against jeongin's neck, making it easy for him to quickly lean up and press a soft kiss to jeongin's jaw. which is what he did.

"stop," he whined. "you shouldn't do that to me." jeongin tried to move away from the older.

"why?" hyunjin quietly asked with a chuckle.

jeongin became shy at that, a rosy blush on his cheeks. "you just can't."

the older boy cooed, saying how sweet jeongin looked when he got shy like this. the younger whined in protest.

"i like you, too, you know." at this, jeongin paused. he looked at hyunjin with doubtful eyes. "i'm not lying, innie. i like you." 

hyunjin was smiling so genuinely and prettily that jeongin thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest with how rapidly it was beating.

"you really do?" he had to make sure. jeongin believed him, but he just wanted to make sure that he wasn't going crazy. 

hyunjin's answer came in the form of a kiss. four kisses, actually. he placed his palm on the left side of jeongin's cheek, keeping him in place as he planted one, two kisses to his right cheek and another to the tip of his nose. the last kiss sent jeongin's tummy erupting in a kaleidoscope of butterflies, it was almost overwhelming. the kiss was very, very soft and short, a delicate press of lips against lips. 

the older of the two looked away, chuckling shyly almost as if he couldn't believe he had just done that. jeongin started giggling too, reaching for his hyung's hand, slotting their fingers together. the two boys smiled as they looked out of their respective windows, rosy cheeks and all.

little did they know, chan was comforting an emotional minho who had watched the whole thing, hand over his mouth and tears in his eyes.

"that was so romantic and sweet," he whimpered. "they're so innocent and precious, my heart is aching." a sniffle.

"i know, i know. very precious and all that." chan said, petting the boys head in comfort. he looked up to woojin with an amused smile, eyebrows raised and woojin acted as if he was shot in the heart, back of the hand to the forehead and everything.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was a nice lil read and i hope the grammar was okay and not a complete mess i didn't go to school so idk what the fuck that is kdskdk
> 
> tag yourself i'm minho but also i am jeongin as well 
> 
> ngl i really made my own heart skip with how hyunjin smoochied jeongin's face im . crying
> 
> but anyways thanks for reading uwu pls leave a kudos or follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/gyurisun) or like . leave a comment or something idk thanks again


End file.
